


Loki and babysitting Toddlers

by Matcha97



Series: Loki's Babysitting Saga with Jesse his future Nephew [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matcha97/pseuds/Matcha97
Summary: Whatever you do, DO NOT use Loki's cape to wipe your nose.Loki x ReaderSame timeline as Show and Tell





	Loki and babysitting Toddlers

**Author's Note:**

> this is set prior to Show and Tell. Loki and Jesse's relationship is revealed here! Enjoy

Y/n was left babysitting her toddler nephew Jesse for the week as her sister, Jenna had to be out of town due to her work.

“The tower has to be baby proofed for the week. I’m babysitting my nephew.” 

“Which means no alcohol, dangerous things, guns, pointy objects for the week.” 

Y/n told her teammates as she puts away all the harmful and dangerous things that were found in the tower. 

“Make sure the labs are also locked for the week. Jesse is a curious little fella. But, I don’t want Jenna to put someone’s head on a pike if she found out her baby was hurt.”

“Oh yeah. Jenna’s a helicopter mom sometimes.” Tony chuckled slightly. 

‘Sir, Ms. Y/n’s sister Jenna L/n had arrived.’ J.A.R.V.I.S. informed.

“Let her up J.A.R.” Y/n told the A.I. program. 

Immediately, J.A.R.V.I.S. lets the older L/n into the building. Jenna had a solemn look on her face once the elevator door opened. Y/n went to greet her sister. 

“All his necessities are in the bag. Call me if anything happened, and no superhero duties when he is awake.” Jenna told her. 

“Of course. Have a safe trip sis.” She wished her sister while holding her nephew in her arms. 

Once Jenna’s car was no longer in sight, Y/n brought Jesse into the building to meet everyone. 

**-Inside Avengers Tower-**

“You and I are going to have a lot of fun.” She told her nephew. 

Jesse lets out a giggle, once they had reached where they are supposed to be. Y/n gave Jesse to Steve while she went to sort out the things that were given to her by her sister. 

“Up!” Jesse spoke out eagerly. 

“Are you sure buddy?” Steve questioned. 

Jesse lets out a giggle signaling he wanted to be lifted high. Steve lets out a defeated sigh and lifted Jesse up high and brought him down in mere seconds. 

“Again!” “Alright. Last time.” 

Steve lifted up Jesse higher and brought him down fast, the toddler let out a hearty laugh which also had a chain reaction that also causes Steve to laugh. 

Suddenly, a flash of light from above the sky startled Jesse; Thor walked into the building from the patio with Loki trailing behind him. Both the Asgardians were startled to see Steve holding a toddler. 

“Pwettwy.” Jesse let out a giggle and reached out his tiny hands to Thor wanting the Asgardian to hold him; which he gladly took him into his arms

“Brother Steven, who does this infant belonged to? He resembles a little of Lady Y/n.” Thor asked while carrying Jesse in an unsafe manner where it could give any mother a heart attack. 

“Well… Jesse is…” Steve stammered a little as he did not know how to explain Jesse’s origins.

As Steve grew nervous, Loki quietly examined Jesse from afar as he does resemble Y/n in a few ways. Luckily, Tony sort of came to the rescue.

“Point Break, little Jesse here is the child of both Reindeer game and N/n from the distant future.” 

“I am an Uncle?!” Thor excited cheered while almost endangering the toddler that is still in his arms.

Y/n saw what was going on and Thor bought into the lie that Tony just sprouted out and decided to intervene. 

“No, he is not!” Y/n spoke out as she hits Tony at the back of the head. “Give him back. You’ll drop him.” She took the toddler from Thor’s arms which made him let out a pouty face. “He’s my sister’s son. I’m babysitting him for the week.”

“I’ll help you babysit him. How hard could it be?” Loki asked as he walked towards Y/n and Jesse. 

“You would want to wish you would’ve died sooner, buddy.” Tony gave a pat on Loki’s shoulders.

After hearing what had said by Tony, Loki had a confused look as he followed Y/n back into the tower. 

The first few days of babysitting Jesse was hell for Loki as Jesse would play with his cape, got himself tangled in it and fell asleep. He tried not to get angry with the toddler as he would not want Y/n to be angry at him. 

Everyone at the tower was enjoying the scenes where Loki tried, keyword tried not to be angry at Jesse where he found one of his books was doodled with crayon. 

“50 bucks on Reindeer games will snap by end of the week.” Tony bet. 

“You are on. Tony, I’ll be rich after this.” Nat replied with a grin. 

“Why are we betting on Loki?” Steve asked quizzically

“I want to bet too on my brother.” Thor raised his hand and spoke out. 

While with Loki, Jesse continued doodling his book with him witnessing the toddler doing so. Loki was about to snap, Y/n walked in. 

“Loki, do you mind watching Jesse for a while? I need to go to the store. Jesse’s baby wipes were used up.” She asked. 

“Of course darling.” He replied without hesitation. 

“Thank you. Remember do not get him hurt or scratched.” She gave him a hard stare.

“Y-yes, darling. I will watch Jesse until you’ve returned from your errand.” He replied with small stutters. 

“Love you.” She gave a peck to his cheek.

Jesse covered his eyes with his tiny hands and shouted out a very loud, “Eweeee!” That made Loki look at the toddler with an angry look. 

“Be nice to him. I’ll be back in 10 minutes.” She told him and walked towards the elevator. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., contact me if anything happens.” Y/n told the A.I. inside the elevator. 

‘Of course. Miss Y/n, have a safe trip.” The A.I. replied.

**-Back to Loki and Jesse-**

Everyone was watching Loki interacting with Jesse from the kitchen and they were losing it. Whereas Clint was counting down the bet money on who would be rich. 

“Should we help my brother? He looks hopeless with little Jesse.” Thor asked while trying to sniffle. 

“No. We all want to see how long he could last with Jesse.” Nat replied with a grin. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S., record whatever happens and replay it during Christmas this year.” Tony told his A.I. 

‘Right away sir.’ 

Jesse was still doodling all over Loki’s book without a care in the world, the God of Mischief crouched down to Jesse’s level and tried keyword tried talking to the toddler. 

“Jesse. Would you please stop doodling all over my book?” He asked nicely. 

The toddler ignored him and continued being a mini Van Gogh, which was getting into Loki’s nerves if he had any. 

“Jesse, sweetie. I beg you to stop doodling in the book your aunt gave to me.” He pleaded softly. 

The toddler stopped doodling and let out a sneeze; he wiped his snotty nose at the nearest cloth-like material nearest to him. Loki’s cape. The whole world stopped for a brief second, everyone that was hiding behind the kitchen counter rushed out to protect the small child from Loki’s wrath. 

“You vile creature! You’ve soiled my cape!” Loki snapped at Jesse. 

Hearing the outburst of Loki, Jesse started tearing up. 

“Rock of Ages, how could you.” Tony faked a gasp. 

“Brother. Little Jesse is just a child.” Thor picked up Jesse into his arm. “Apologize to Jesse brother, He is on the verge of crying.” 

“I will most certainly not.” Loki retorted with a scoff. He is clearly angry with the toddler for doodling his book that Y/n gave as a present. 

Jesse sniffled more and everyone looked at Loki like he was the criminal. He let out a sigh. 

“Please stop crying. I didn’t mean to shout at you, I’ll do magic for you to be happy.” He apologized while making small fireworks out of his palm. 

“Pwettwy!” Jesse giggled. 

After many magic tricks later, Jesse was put to sleep in his bed which was in Y/n’s room. 

“I’m back.” Y/n called out from the elevator. 

“Welcome back darling. What took you so long?” Loki asked as he took bags of groceries and toddler supplies from her. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. sent me a message to buy another copy of Midsummer’s Night Dream for you as I was informed that Jesse doodled in your copy.” She replied with a smile. 

“Darling, You’re so good to me. I love you so much.” He leaned down to give her a kiss. 

“And I also heard that your cape was used as a hankie.” She let out a laugh. 

Before Y/n could laugh anymore harder, Loki shut her up with a kiss; which she gladly returned.

“Next time. Don’t leave me alone with a child.” He whispered to her. 

“I’ll think about it.” She replied with a soft hum. 

**End**

“Are you seriously crying Loki?” Y/n asked with a disbelief scoff. 

“I grew attached to that little monster alright, and I miss him already.” He replied while wiping his teary eyes. 

“You are so dramatic. You’ll see him soon.” She rolled her eyes and went back in to the tower with Loki following closely behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want more of Loki's adventures babysitting children? If yes, do give suggestions on what should his next adventure be.


End file.
